Red Dragon (D
text 1st Edition Advanced Dungeons and Dragons The red dragon is usually found dwelling in great hills or mountainous regions. As with most others of this species, they make their lairs in subterranean coves and similar places. They are very greedy and avaricious. Of all evil dragons, this sort is the worst, save for Tiamat herself. A red dragon is able to attack by means of a claw/claw/bite routine or by breathing a cone of fire, 9" long by 3" base diameter. Speaking red dragons are 40% likely to be able to employ spells. For each age bracket the dragon has attained it is able to use an additional spell. At the first two ages the red dragon gains a 1 st level spell, at the next two a 2nd level spell is gained, at the fifth and sixth ages a 3rd level spell is gained, and at the last two ages a 4th level spell is gained. Thus, an ancient red dragon would be able to employ two spells each of spell levels 1 through 4. Basic Dungeons and Dragons Dragons are a very old race of huge winged lizards. They like to live in isolated, out-of- the-way places where few men are found. Though the color of their scaly hide makes dragons look different, they all have quite a few things in common: they are all hatched from eggs, are carnivores, have Breath Weapons, have a great love of treasure, and will do everything possible to save their own lives, including surrender. From the time a dragon hatches, it is instinctively driven to collect a hoard of treasure and grow larger in order to become an Immortal note 1. Once every century, and at different times for each dragon type, there is an instinctive drive to gather for a massive dragon conclave. Each dragon species travels to a different area on the plane where they live. Red dragons hold their conclave at the pinnacle of the highest mountaintop when the Ruby dragons are not using it for the same purpose. The purpose of this conclave is to measure the hoards of every dragon. Dragons of sufficient size with the most impressive hoards are granted the power by the ruler dragon of their alignment to magically transform and become an Immortal. It is only through the use of their hoards as the main spell component that dragons can gain Immortal status. Dragons must go through all the stages of development from hatchling to large to huge size before they can be allowed to transform themselves. This desire to gain a hoard and become an Immortal is constantly on the mind of every dragon no matter what its alignment. Dragon Hoard Evaluation At the dawn of the race of dragons, the leaders decided the value of every item that could become part of a dragon hoard. After this it was an easy matter for dragons to measure their status among themselves. At a dragon gathering each dragon truthfully details the status of its hoard (lying about a hoard is instinctively impossible). A dragon is able to relay this through 'Hoard Empathy' or 'Treasure Sense'; the ability to know every coin and treasure particle in their hoard and where such lies with in the hoard. The huge dragon with a hoard of proper size is allowed to make the transformation into Immortality. When the huge dragon activates the spell, with the help of its ruler, all of its hoard is used up in the spell. Magical items are highly valued by all types of dragons because their value far exceeds their actual size. Magical items with more than one power, like magical swords or artifacts, are especially treasured, because they have an even greater value. Dragons often try to bargain for such items or otherwise acquire them for their hoards. The red being prone to the use of force. Dragon Magic The spell casting ability of dragons requires no books or scrolls to work. It is similar to a cleric meditating for his spells, but a dragon gains spells from sleeping. The time it takes a dragon to recover spells depends on it's color. For Red Dragons it takes 1 hour of sleep to recover one spell level. A dragon cannot selectively choose the spells it recovers. It must gain them from the lower levels to the higher levels. If awakened during the process, only the spell it was recovering at that moment is spoiled. Although many of the greatest wizards of several ages have tried to learn how dragons work their magic, they have been unsuccessful. Dragon magic is instinctive and cannot be taught. Only those Dragons capable of speech may cast spells (50% of Red Dragons can). An adult Red Dragon will know 3 first level spells, 3 second level spells, and 3 third level spells which coming naturally where not chosen by them to be learned. As such each is determined randomly from the list of spells. Breath Weapon and Combat All dragons have a special attack with their "Breath Weapon" in addition to their claw and bite attacks. Any dragon can use its Breath Weapon up to 3 times each day. A dragon's first attack is always with its Breath Weapon. The number of points of damage any Breath Weapon does is equal to the number of the dragon's hit points. Any damage done to a dragon will reduce the damage it can do with its Breath Weapon. After the first Breath attack, a dragon might choose to attack with claws and bite. To determine this randomly, roll 1d6: * 1-3: the dragon will use its claw and bite attacks; * 4-6: the dragon will breathe it's breath weapon again. If the Dragon has already done this 3 times during an encounter, and is capable of speech and possesses an offensive spell it may instead use such spell upon this role should they be in a position that allots them time to do so. Otherwise, or if they have expended their offensive spells, they will always resort to claws and bite attacks. An Adult Red Dragon's breath weapon billows forth from the mouth as a cone 90' long and 30' at it's widest point. Each victim within a dragon's Breath must make a Saving Throw. This is always the Saving Throw vs. Breath, even if the breath is similar to another type of attack. If successful, the victim takes only 1/2 damage from the Breath. Dragons are never affected by the normal or smaller versions of their Breath Weapons, and automatically make their Saving Throws against any attack form which is the same as their Breath Weapon. For example, a red dragon will take no damage from (and usually ignores) burning oil, and will always take only 1/2 damage from a fire-type magic spell, such as a Fire Ball. As such two Dragons who have the same breath weapon must rely on bite and claw to obtain victory over the other should they be in battle. Hatchlings NOTICE: Stats for Hatchling and Small Dragons are homebrewed based on guidelines established in Basic. Dragons have a racial empathy which allows them to communicate their history and traditions to their hatchlings. Among dragons that speak, this is supplemented with an oral history. If for some reason the dragon parents have died, the dragons at a conclave take it upon themselves to teach the young this dragon history. This knowledge includes the languages of many of the intelligent creatures the dragons have met in the past. A dragon hatchling is half the size of a young dragon. Its physical and breath damages are also halved. It remains in this stage from birth to five years of age. As it matures, a hatchling travels away from its birth place, stakes out a territory, and then takes on all comers until it has defeated them or has been defeated. As a hatchling grows it increases the size of its territory. Dragons of all types instinctively have the knowledge to tax intelligent races in their territories instead of eating them, depending on the area's food supply. The dragon's need for food in order to continue growing to huge size is as strong as its need to amass a large hoard. When not hungry, a dragon tries to use the taxation method to gain treasure. Hatchlings are apt to allow an encountered party to buy their way out of trouble. In doing this a Hatchling will have typically collected about 1/4 the treasure held by an adult by the time of it's transition into Young Dragonhood. It's lair will always be well hidden to prevent easy discovery. Environment Mountain, Hill | Chance of Being Asleep 10% | Size Medium | Armor Class -1 | Hit Dice 4 | Move 90' (30') | Flying 240' (80') | Attacks 2 Claws/1 Bite | Damage 1-4/1-4/1-8 | Dragon Breath 20x10 | Number Appearing 1 | Save As Fighter 10 | Morale 10 | Treasure Type H (x.25 modifier) | Alignment Chaotic | No Spellcasting ability* | XP Value 575 *Dungeons and Dragons Accessory 10 Beastiary of Dragons and Giants. Small Dragons Dragons are considered to be small when they are older than hatchlings but are not yet completely mature adults of 50 years of age. In seeking to increase their territory small dragons actively look for strategic sections of land. They seek to take over trails, mountain passes, river sections and the like. These well traveled areas then become revenue-producing tracts of land for the dragon. Young dragons often talk first to intelligent groups passing through their territory, unless they are very hungry. A typical dragon tells the group they must pay a toll and will have to pay again if they pass this way once more. A young dragon will have collected roughly 1/2 the treasure typically held by an adult. Due also to this practice the inhabitants of it's territory are likely to know a bit more about the Dragon allowing word to spread of it's existence. For the fiery Red Dragons this produces a lot of trouble for them. Red Dragons become less likely to talk first upon reaching adulthood at 50 due to their typical experiences during this stage of life. Environment Mountain, Hill | Chance of Being Asleep 10% | Size Medium | Armor Class -1 | Hit Dice 7 | Move 90' (30') | Flying 240' (80') | Attacks 2 Claws/1 Bite | Damage 1-6/1-6/2-16 | Dragon Breath 45x15 | Number Appearing 1-2 (1-2)* | Save As Fighter 10 | Morale 10 | Treasure Type H (x.5 modifier) | Alignment Chaotic | 50% Chance of talking; if able to talk they know Spells 3 First Level 3 Second Level | XP Value 1150 *Young Dragons if encountered as 2 will be a courting pair. Adult Dragons Adult dragons range from 50 to 300 years of age. These dragons have been to a few dragon conclaves and are now seeking to increase the size of their hoards with quality items. They realize it is easier to have a magical wand and a magic ring in their hoard than several thousand gold coins earned largely as tax during young dragonhood. The more chaotic dragons, such as the red, actively seek out heroic characters- from whom they can take magical items. Environment Mountain, Hill | Chance of Being Asleep 10% | Size Medium | Armor Class -1 | Hit Dice 10 | Move 90' (30') | Flying 240' (80') | Attacks 2 Claws/1 Bite | Damage 1-8/1-8/4-32 | Dragon Breath 90x30 | Number Appearing 1-4 (1-4)* | Save As Fighter 10 | Morale 10 | Treasure Type H | Alignment Chaotic | 50% Chance of talking; if able to talk they know Spells 3 First Level 3 Second Level 3 Third Level | XP Value 2300 *Adult Dragons when encountered in groups of 2 will be a mated pair, likely with unhatched eggs. When encountered in groups of 3 or more then the eggs will have hatched with the others being Hatchlings who have yet to leave the nest to stake out their own territory. Huge Dragons Huge dragons are those over 300 years of age. These dragons have been increasing the size of their hoards for hundreds of years. They can be expected to have several magical items and a great deal of all types of coin. These dragons have become collectors of legends and lore. It is common for a dragon to try and gather every bit of legendary knowledge it can in hopes of gaining information about some hidden treasure hoard, and to gather secrets on its path to Immortality. Bards and scholars are usually treated well by these dragons, but are always asked to give up what knowledge they have on the subject of forgotten treasures. Huge Dragons, being well established, will have double or more the treasure held by a typical adult. Environment Mountain, Hill | Chance of Being Asleep 10% | Size Medium | Armor Class -5 | Hit Dice 20 | Move 130' (50') | Flying 360' (120') | Attacks up to six; 1 Bite, 1 Crush, 1 Claw, 1 Kick, 1 Wing, 1 Tail or any combination of those | Damage 4d8+8/4d8+8/1d10+3/1d10+3/1d10+3/1d10+3 | Dragon Breath 180x30 | Number Appearing 1-2 (1-2)* | Save As Fighter 36 | Morale 11 | Treasure Type H (x3 modifier), I (x2 modifier) | Alignment Chaotic | 50% Chance of talking; if able to talk they know Spells 5 First Level 5 Second Level 5 Third Level 4 Fourth Level and 3 Fifth Level Spells | XP Value 6,600 XP with Spells 10,050 *Huge Dragons who are alone have either lost their mate to death or the relationship did not survive the centuries. When encountered in a group of two they are a mated pair who have been together for centuries now. Unlike Lawful Dragons the more Chaotic Reds are unlikely to be visited by their children, nor to be sought out by Young Dragons seeking wisdom. If such discussions happen they occur at the Conclave with those hatchlings or young dragons whose parents have died. Dragon Ruler: Pearl Pearl (Master DM Book) is the immortal ruler of all Chaotic Dragons. Pearl is known as the Moon Dragon, and should she ever be slain her spirit will return to her home realm and create a new body. She's attended by four huge Brown Dragons. Each able to cast spells. She will relax in the same form as her attendants (that of a brown dragon) to confuse Scrying. Pearl will when traveling into the prime plane go forth with a court consisting of 1 of each Dragon under her authority in addition to her attendants whose form she will have (that of a brown dragon). She is immune to charm, hold, paralysis, slow, death ray, disintegration, and poison. She is also immune to all spells of the third level or lower. She is immune to all dragon breath types, and dragon control items. She has with her a spellbook that contains all magic-user and cleric spells. While Dragons are born with innate Magic Pearl has taken to the active study of Magic- divine and otherwise. Cleric spells being gained with the usual amount of meditation. She can polymorph herself into the form of any Dragon type under her authority; including that of the Red Dragon. She can use the breath attack of each dragon type under her authority once a day in her normal or polymorphed form. Her personal hoard contains no less then three miscellaneous items usable by Dragons and she has one on each plane where her Dragons reside. While the origin of herself and The Great One (who rules all Dragonkind) is unknown she is believed to be a daughter of the The Great One. This however is not the truth. Pearl was a Red Dragon who came to rule over a plane inhabited by Dragons and inept knights whom she'd toy with much like a cat playing with a mouse before the kill. The Great One had already given immortality to a Lawful and a Neutral Dragon and thus for the sake of universal balance sought a Chaotic Dragon to complete the balance. Diamond and Opal both disapproved of The Great One's choice but had not the power to stop him, of which they did not try. Once granted immortality the Red Dragon that became Pearl transformed into her immortal form of pearlescent scale and great size. Dragons and PC Relations Dragons come in many colors, sizes and shapes. Most are intelligent capable of speaking Dragon and Common. For the Red Dragon 50% of the population are capable of holding a conversation while the others are semi-intelligent beasts with the instincts to go to the Conclave, acquire a hoard, and tax - though the inability to do the latter. The Racial empathy of Dragons allows them to communicate emotions and history through vivid imagery. Those who can talk are capable of using Dragon Magic. Large, old dragons are far too formidable for low level characters to combat, and even young ones are exceedingly dangerous opponents. Invaders of a dragon's treasure hoard are treated as any thief would be. It is recommended that until characters reach the fourth and higher levels of experience that only the youngest and smallest dragons be used. Dragons encountered in the wilds are after information, treasure, or food. If PCs can supply what a dragon needs, it can be counted on to leave them alone. If PCs have information on large treasures it is even possible the encountered dragon can be enlisted, but only for the greatest share of the treasure. This last reason is why unsubdued dragons can be found in warring armies. Chaotic dragons can be counted on (should they have a reasonable chance of victory) to turn on their partners after the battle in order to gain even more of the loot for their hoards. A Chaotic Dragon, such as the Red, is more likely to kill and eat members of the other races rather then capture them, but they sometimes do. Even the hungriest of Dragon will pause to listen to flattery. Dragon Reaction Table How a Dragon will react to Player Characters in a random encounter; Subduing Dragons Whenever characters encounter a dragon, they may choose to try to subdue it rather than kill it. To subdue a dragon, all attacks must be with "the flat of the sword." Thus, missile weapons and spells may not be used to subdue. Attacks and damage are determined normally, but this "subduing damage" is not real damage. The dragon will fight normally until it reaches 0 or less hit points from "subduing damage", at which time it will surrender. The subduing damage does not reduce the damage done by the dragon's Breath Weapon the way actual damage would. A dragon may be subdued because it realizes that its attackers could have killed it if they had been striking to kill. It therefore surrenders, admitting that the opponents have won the battle but saving its own life. For a Dragon, seeing the quest for Immortality as paramount- fears death. A subdued dragon will attempt to escape or turn on its captor if given a reasonable chance to do so through the party's actions. For example, a dragon left unguarded at night, or who is ordered to guard a position alone, would consider these "reasonable chances." A subdued dragon may be sold. The price is up to the DM but should never exceed 1,000 gold pieces per hitpoint. The dragon may be forced to serve the characters who subdued it. If a subdued dragon is ever ordered to perform a task which is apparently suicidal, the dragon will attempt to escape, and may try to kill its captors in the process. Especially the Chaotic dragons such as the Red Dragons, who value their freedom more then obligation. Even in service to a character Dragons of all types will desire to attend their respective Conclave. This instinctive drive that pulls them to attend only comes around once every 100 years and is thus unlikely to interfere in a character's plan unless the Conclave is close or the Dragon feels it will be unable to depart when the time comes. Given the nature of Chaotic Dragons characters are likely to take steps which will invoke a feeling of the latter with in a Red Dragon. Notes #Immortal Rules define Immortals as beings that have ascended to a godlike status though not gods themselves. They can be on more then one world at the same time with their consciousness partially existing in the spiritual realms. As such they do not die of age nor are truly part of the material world. An Immortal Dragon could be killed on one plane and still live on another, it would take a confrontation of it's spiritual self to destroy it. Sources *Dungeons and Dragons Basic Rulebook 1977 (more information to get from this source) *Dungeons and Dragons Accessory 10 Beastiary of Dragons & Giants *Dungeons and Dragons Companion DM Rulebook pg. 29-30 *Dungeons and Dragons Dungeon Masters Rulebook pg. 28-29 *Dungeons and Dragons Masters DM Rulebook pg. 27-29 Category:D&D Category:Dragon Theme D&D